TOUMA, el nuevo Vocaloid
by Taito-Kun
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo Vocaloid a ésta gran familia, pero... ¿Ha de bajar el brillo de la carrera de los grandes? ¿O se esconderá en su sombra? Averígüenlo en ésta historia llena de drama, romances, decepciones, risas, juegos, amistad, triángulos amorosos y demás, en donde nuestro centro, es el chico nuevo.
1. ¿Chico nuevo?

Hola c: éste es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. La idea de un Vocaloid nuevo, me viene hace muuucho tiempo atrás. Podría decir que años, pero al tema. Lo que pasa, es que por fin, mis imaginaciones las quise materializar y tenía muchas cosas comprometidas conmigo mismo, así que aquí voy. Espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de una larga saga... Muuuy larga saga de episodios; en donde habrá amor, romance, amistad, juegos, risas, penas, tristezas, desilusiones, demás cosas.

PD: El Vocaloid, se llama TOUMA, por si acaso. Es una invención mía y como no soy bueno para el dibujo, aún no tengo imagen, pero pronto habrá para presentarselos x'D y la otra cosa, es que, si son como yo, Gazerockers, se darán cuenta de algo eue~

* * *

_**Era de noche y me abrazaban las sombras de aquél día de invierno. Nevaba y yo aún tenía mi chaqueta roja con adornados blancos, abierta. Para mi cuerpo, parecía un d a usual de verano, pero para las otras personas, el más frío de los días. Me sentía curioso de saber el por qué de mi creación y el revuelo de las cosas cuando me presenté con los demás. Acaso era tan importante mi llegada? Y si lo era, por qué ? no lo entendía o no podía entender por qué al menos importaba tanto, mi insignificante persona, si con suerte sabía mi nombre y que era un androide diseñado para el canto. Suspiré.**_

_**Miré hacia el cielo e intenté tomar unos copos de nieve para amontonarlos en mi mano. Estaba fría, muy fría... Parecía un cubo de hielo con menos proporción.**_  
**Bueno, después de todo, estaba recién creado; mis sentidos y emociones estaban muy poco desarrollados. Di unas cuantas vueltas por una calle que ten a el pavimento congelado. Era aleda a a un parque con juegos para menores y aún así , los ignoré. Me sentía inseguro por algún motivo, siendo que mi llegada al ''grupo'' __****había sido muy cálida.**

_**Lo recordé , de un segundo para otro. Fue como si lo volviese a vivir.**_

_**Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a un lugar donde decía ''Vocaloid''. Recordé que yo era uno de aquellos... ¿Qué eran ellos? No sabía. Pero bueno. Golpeé la puerta. Escuché unos susurros y luego me abrieron. Estaba todo oscuro y miré hacia atrás, creyendo que me habían jugado una broma. Parpadeé y luego vi que se prendían las luces, salían chispas de aparatos de artificio, muchos colores y globos. Parecía una fiesta. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué una fiesta? No recuerdo estar de cumpleaños.**_

_**De inmediato di un paso hacia atrás por la exaltación y la sorpresa, tomando la vaina de mi Katana hasta que una chica y un chico, rubios, dijeron ''¡Bienvenido!'' y les siguió una chica color aguamarina con una pegajosa sonrisa y que ten a un peque o gorro de distintos colores.**_

-Bienvenido, Touma-San a nuestra familia Vocaloid. Espero que seamos grandes compañeros y hagamos muchas canciones juntos! Bien?- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un tono agudo, cosa que hizo soltar una leve risa al sorprendido y anonadado azabache.

- Eh? Pues... Gracias...- Dijo tímidamente aquél chico que no dejaba de preguntarse. ¿Y a éstos, qué les pasa?

-Tranquilízate, en pocas palabras, hicimos una fiesta por tu llegada, nada más. No tienes para que amenazarnos- Dijo seriamente, pero soltando una suave risa, una chica de pelo rosado, alta, se notaba que era de las mayores y a su lado se postraba una chica de cabellos cafés, al parecer, ya estaba borracha, por el sonrojo que llevaba sobre sus mejillas y una botella de sake entre su diestra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó el azabache, quien aún se mostraba temeroso. ¿Amenazarlos? ¡Ah! Olvidaba que aún sostenía firmemente el mango de su katana y la vaina.

-Mira tu mano derecha y te darás cuenta- La chica de busto grande, se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente aquella arma que se mostraba imponente y lista para el ataque.

-Déjalo Luka, quizás estaba algo asustado por la sorpresa- Dijo un chico alto, de cabellos morados tomando el hombro de la pelirrosa y mirando con una amable sonrisa a aquél chico aún con cara incrédula. -Es normal que estés asustado, pero no te preocupes, no te haremos nada- Dijo escondiendo las manos por entre las mangas de su kimono en una posición de completo descanso.

-Uh, ya veo... Lamento mi actitud, sinceramente- Dijo desviando su mirada algo apenado y haciendo una reverencia que consistía en agachar su torso.

- ¡Oye Meiko! Ya llegó el chico nuevo. Despierta!- Dijo otro chico con cabellos azules que movía el dorso de la pelicafé en busca de hacerle recuperar la conciencia, a lo que el azabache, rió suavemente.

- ¡Q-qué diablos quieres Kaito! ¿Con que tú eres el nuevo chico? Pero si eres muy lindo, ¡Y llevas armas! Oh por Dios, creo que me enamoré - Dijo con risas ebrias, la chica, quien ahora, abrazaba con su antebrazo, la cabeza del chico, que se apegaba a su prominente busto. Al parecer, la mayor hacía las cosas sin pensar.

-Al fin llegaste, que bueno que no tardaste mucho y ya socializaste con todos. Me alegra saber que fuiste bien acogido. Dijo otra chica, la cual vestía una bata y llevaba una laptop sobre sus brazos. Se veía más humana. -Yo soy tu máster. Deberás de seguir cada orden que yo te de. ¿Entendido?  
Bueno, probemos tu Voice Bank... ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Ten.- Sacó de una caja, una guitarra de colores rojos y acabados cafés, la cual puso en manos del nuevo. Todos miraron fijamente al chico, puesto a que no era usual que uno de su especie, tocara instrumentos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- Dijo el chico, quien sostén a la guitarra. De un segundo para otro, sintió un suave dolor de cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos, se sentía familiarizado con aquél instrumento.

-Toca. Ha de venir una canción demo para que veamos tu voz y además, eres el primer trilingüe y el primer Vocaloid que tiene su propio instrumento- Tras decir esto, el chico le miró fijamente, mientras que los demás soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-S-supongo...- Titubeó y empezó a buscar en su mente, alguna canción. A pesar de que no le gustaba sobresalir (apenas lo había descubierto al sentirse incómodo por la exaltación de los demás) quería sorprender a todos. Encontró una letra en su mente y parecía que la había cantado toda su vida.

-Empieza cuando quieras- Todos se sentaron y miraron fijamente al chico que miraba hacia el techo refrescando sus pensamientos.

De un segundo a otro, sonaron unos acordes y de ahí, máster hizo que su laptop tocara el instrumental que venía con todo el paquete del software.

''Pig in a soaked, in a soup of a crime... Is the pain of the children whom you murdered... Hate yourself. In the maze without a end, why do you still breath?''Se notaba la sorpresa de todos al escuchar su fluido inglés y lo más sorprendente; la facilidad de cómo los acordes salían perfectos.

''Kareki no shita de shinjitsu ga notauchimawaru e wa naniyori mo fukai, The invisble wall... Kodoku zouo shitto fuan kyomu ni saita muhyoujyou naniyori no omou, the invisible wall... Nanjyou oou fujyouri ni omoeta warau aozora. In the maze without a end... Ayamachi no obore... In the maze without a end, why do you still breathe? Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, in the bottom of the dark, dark sea... Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, tsugunai tsuzuke... And die...

''Pig in a soaked, in a soup of a CRIME!'' Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del chico que cantaba; como si desgarrara su voz.

''In the maze without a end... Ayamachi no obore... In the maze without a end, why do you still breathe? Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you,  
in the bottom of the dark, dark sea... Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, yeah, Aijyou no shiranu kodoku na, Pared... Sorrow made you,  
Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, in the bottom of the dark, dark sea... Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you, Sorrow made you... Tsugunai tsuzuke, and die wo!''

''In the maze without a end, In the maze without a end, In the maze without a end, why~... do you still breathe?'' Bajó la cabeza, tocando los últimos acordes de la canción y luego, silencio... Un silencio total. Los chicos de la habitación estaban realmente callados y conmocionados. El chico los había dejado anonadados.

- Increíble! Me gusta como suenas y además, tocas la guitarra a la perfección.- Dijo la máster, mientras el chico miraba a la chica de cabellos aguamarina que no se notaba tan sorprendida como los demás, pero era porque ella, había sido informada sobre él antes que los demás.

**Continuará...**


	2. La duda y confusión

****Algo que quiero acotar, es que no tengo un estilo de escribir o mucho, o poco. Simplemente escribo lo que me sale. Si es mucho díganme, que aveces me paso y es muy aburrido leer tanto. Eso, gracias.

PD: ¡Recomiéndenlo! Se los agradecería mucho y subiré dos o tres capítulos mañana. Pero serán más de uno, ya que no tardo tanto en escribirlos. Eso, ¡Saludos!

* * *

_**Ese día, después de haber dado mi ''presentación musical'' me sentía ya mas tranquilo. Descubrí como sonaba mi voz. El ritmo y tipo de música en la que estaba especializado, me gustaba. Era otra cosa que acababa de descubrir... Me sentía bastante bien, ya que puesto a estos hechos, empezaba a descubrir que, quien,**_

_**y como soy.**_

_**El mismo día, no pude decir mucho, nada en realidad. La adrenalina aún estaba superando mi sentimiento de tranquilidad. ¿Qué trataba de decirme aquél hecho?**_  
_**Quizás, me abría un mundo de oportunidades. ¡Y mírenme! Ya puedo pensar y sentir cosas que en un principio no entendía y me fueron explicadas con el tiempo. Espero que puedan entender mi historia, ya que intentaré hacerlo lo más entendible posible, para que puedan seguir mi vida; o lo poco que llevo de esta.**_

_**Había pasado el tiempo tras aquellos minutos que marcaron mi vida como artista. En fin, luego de aquella presentación, miré hacia la puerta, pero no la de salida; sino la que iba a mi habitación. Suponía que tenía una... ¿Es malo pensar eso? Bueno, toqué el hombro de la máster y le miré con ojos llenos aún de adrenalina.**_

_**Me dijo que mi habitación estaba lista antes de que llegara. Estaba a un lado de la de la chica de pelos rosados, y al otro lado, estaba la chica con cabellos aguamarina, que no dejaba de mirarme cuando estaba en la habitación central. Además, como máster dijo, ella había investigado acerca de mi. ¿Qué querrá decir?**_  
_**¿Por qué pensar en eso hace que se me apriete algo la garganta o que mi estómago sienta cosas raras? Es sólo que... Me hace sentir importante y es un sentimiento tan cálido como el de sentirse amado. A pesar de decirlo... Bueno, no sé como explicarlo, pero no había sentido eso antes en aquél entonces, puesto a que acababa de ser creado y... No conocía a nadie; en fin, en mi habitación seguí discutiendo con mi cabeza estas cosas que me atormentaban con sigilo.**_

_**Sonó la puerta y me levanté a ir...**_

-¿Hm? ¿Quién sera? -Se dijo a sí mismo el chico que aún seguía sin superar aquél acto en frente de sus futuros compañeros. Giró la perilla circular de la blanca puerta de la habitación de tapiz rojo y miró a la chica a los ojos, que se mostraba desviando su mirada. Era la chica de cabellos rosados. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Recordaba que el pelimorado había dicho su nombre, pero nunca supo cual era.-

-Quise venir a pedir disculpas... Mi actitud para recibirte fue algo dura y para peor, no me presenté, cosa que no es muy educada. Por eso, me disculpo por segunda vez. Mi nombre es Megurine Luka. Un gusto. ¿Tu nombre cuál es?- Dijo la chica. Estaba interesada por el chico al ser de cierta forma, parecido a ella. Ambos manejaban el japonés y el español a la perfección y además, paralelamente, sin descuidar de éste.

-¿Uh? No es necesario disculparte por eso. Fue mi culpa por reaccionar de forma tan agresiva sin tener motivo. De todas formas... Soy Touma. El placer es todo mío.- Dijo haciendo una referencia. No lo demostraba, pero al parecer, el chico en seguida, la respetaba por su imponente postura.- ¿Deseas pasar?

-No, gracias. Sólo quería venir a aclarar esas cosas contigo. Me sentía algo mal por eso, nos vemos...- Dijo volteándose y mirando hacia donde se dirigía. Se había quedado sin qué decir y puesto a eso y no quedar en vergüenza, tuvo que irse, cosa que el otro chico quería evitar, pero no pudo.

Se presentó la chica aguamarina a la puerta, mirando curiosamente o asomándose por la puerta para mirar al joven que seguía pensando. Se sonrojaba cuando pensaba que éste la miraba, pero no era así. Simplemente, se distraía por cualquier cosa. Bueno, quizás, la chica sentía algo; una atracción momentánea por el otro. ¿Pero por qué? No lo sabía.

-¡Eh, Touma-Nii!- Alzó una estrepitosa Rin, que saltó sobre el chico con una sonrisa usualmente tierna y de niño.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? -Dijo un sorprendido Touma, que no podía pensar ya tranquilo por la presencia de la chica.

-¡Máster nos dijo tu nombre y todo lo que sabe!- Saltó un Len que también tenía una risa tierna y una sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

-Bueno... Ahora es justo que ustedes me digan quien son.- Dijo seriamente mirando a ambos menores, que estaban juntos frente a él.

-¡Yo soy Rin!- Saltó la chica -Y yo Len- Dijo el chico, poniendo su pulgar diestro sobre su pecho, orgullosamente.

-Bien... Supongo que... Eso querían saber... Por ahora necesito descansar. Mi viaje fue bastante largo... - Dijo un Touma algo frustrado por la inocencia y ternura de los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos vemos Touma-Nii! ¡Les diremos a todos sobre ti y serás un gran cantante!- Ésto último, fue algo que sorprendió de sobremanera al chico, que se mostraba aún, pensativo y cerrando la puerta con pestillo, se durmió...

**Continuará...**


	3. Un día bueno por como empezó, ¿no?

_**Seguía pensando en aquel día tan lleno de emociones como lo fue el que ya acababa de pasar. Un suspiro salio por entre mis labios y mirando al techo, seguí pensando. ¿Que querrán de mi? Simplemente canto bien y ya. Supongo que más de uno de los que estaban allí cantaban hermoso e incluso mejor que yo... ¿Por que desearía tener mas? ¿Sera una colección o algo por ese estilo? Uh... Bueno, qué más da, de todas formas, he de hacer lo que ella me diga puesto a que por ella me crearon, ¿no? es lo más justo. Es como decir tener una madre... ¿Tenia una madre? Que bien se sentía estar protegido por alguien... Bueno, yendo al tema; el segundo día de mi estancia, ocurrieron más cosas que por decirlo de una forma, me sucedieron de forma creciente respecto a lo bueno de éstas.**_

_**En la mañana, iba a levantarme para ir a por mi desayuno y todos me recibieron en la mesa con una sonrisa; preguntándome como había dormido o como podía haber cantado tan bien ayer. Me sentía algo avergonzado puesto a que no era usual que me hicieran tantas preguntas y más encima, no sabía como responderlas, cosa que me dejaba en un incómodo silencio.**_

_**Faltaban unas cuantas personas en la mesa, como pude notar. Faltaba la chica de cabellos aguamarina y la chica de cabellos cafés. Supuse en seguida que la segunda, estaba aún con resaca por el día anterior y puesto a eso, no era inusual que despertara tarde, pero me preguntaba por la otra chica. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Por qué no viene a la mesa? Todas mis dudas se respondieron minutos después al verle aparecer por la puerta principal que daba al comedor...**_

-¡Perdón mi tardanza! Es sólo que ayer estaba muy cansada por tener que preparar todo para Touma-San y debido a eso, quedé fatigada.- Dijo riendo levemente apenada, la chica que acababa de llegar.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero tampoco debes olvidarte que hay modales...- Dijo el peliazul, que miraba como si reprendiera a la menor sentada a su lado.

-Calma onii-chan, ya estoy aquí, así que no hay problema, ¿o sí?- Dijo, risueña, la chica de coletas largas.

-Eh... Creo que no se han presentado contigo, ¿o sí, Touma?- Dijo Luka mirando al azabache, aún comiendo, como si ignorara las palabras que los demás compartían.

-Ah...- Dijo, algo sorprendido por la pregunta y asintió, desviando su mirada.

-Pues, háganlo entonces. No sean maleducados.- Dijo firmemente la chica pelirrosada, mientras los demás miraban a otros lados.

-¡Yo con Len ya nos presentamos Luka-nee!- Saltó Rin con su sonrisa tierna, mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Len para levantarse más y le escucharan.

-Pues sí... ¡Pero Rin, bájate de mi cabeza!- Refunfuñó Len, algo molesto por la chica usarle de apoyo.

Se oyó un suspiro de la chica de cabellos rosa. -No puedo creer que ustedes, siendo los mayores, no le den el ejemplo a los demás...-

-Oh, cierto, olvidaba presentarme.- Dijo el chico pelimorado rascándose la nuca, riendo nerviosamente, avergonzado. -Mi nombre es Gackpoid, pero puedes decirme Gakupo- Sonríe levemente. -Mi Voice Bank está basado en el idioma japonés y ha sido uno de los de mejor calidad hasta el momento en el sexo masculino...-

-¡Yo soy Kaito! Un gusto en conocerte, Touma.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente aquél chico de cabellos azules. -Y pues... Mi Voice Bank no es de tan buena calidad como el de Gakupo, pero estoy intentando mejorarlo. Fui uno de los Vocaloid de primera generación.

-Yo soy Miku Hatsune, un placer en conocerte Touma-San.- Sonríe ladeando su cabeza, aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina que había estado llamando tanto la atención del chico.- Mi Voice Bank ha sido uno de los más famosos de Vocaloid. Soy la primera Vocaloid femenina de la generación 2. Soy también conocida como CV-01

-Oh... ¿Presentan también sus Voice Bank? ¡Nosotros también queremos!- Dijeron Rin y Len al unísono, replicando. -Pues somos Rin y Len Kagamine, nuestro Voice Bank es muy parecido al ser ''gemelos'' y pues, ambos somos el CV-02. Venimos de la generación de Vocaloid 2.- Dijo Len, levantando su dedo índice para explicar.- ¡Le~en! Yo quería explicar.- Dijo Rin, haciendo un puchero.

-Pues como ya sabes, soy Megurine Luka y soy el CV-03, de Vocaloid 2. Mi Voice Bank es bilingüe. Inglés y Japonés... Y sólo eso me queda decirte.- Dijo Luka después de haber tomado unos cuantos sorbos de su café.

-Um... Bien... Esto... Gracias por sus amables presentaciones y como me recibieron... Y... Bueno, como saben... Soy Touma y vengo de la cuarta generación de Vocaloid... Em... Mi Voice Bank es trilingüe; hablo inglés, español y japonés... Eh... También tengo un sistema que me permite hacer gritos para canciones fuertes... Eso sería...- Se escuchó un ''¿¡EEH!?'' De parte de varios sentados en la mesa, pero luego aparecieron varias chicas y un chico pequeño, de cabellos amarillos parecidos a los de Len, pero tenía un ojo vendado... ¿Que significa todo esto? Además, llevaba un pequeño pajarillo en su hombro.

-Perdón por llegar tarde... Nyahaha... Estabamos algo ocupados haciendo un trabajo que máster nos pidió y pues... ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres el nuevo?- Dijo una chica de cabellos largos, amarillos, rizados, que miraba con deleite al chico sentado en el otro borde de la mesa. Se acercó al chico y le miró detenidamente. Luego sonrió. -¡Un gusto! Soy SeeU y las chicas de aquí, con el pequeño, somos de la tercera generación de Vocaloid.- Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna dibujada.

-Esto... Pues, el gusto es mi...- Fue interrumpido por una chica de cabellos rojos y traje llamativo, con colores adornándolo como el amarillo chillón y demases brillos.

-¡Hey SeeU! ¡Yo quería presentarme primero!- Dijo protestando la chica. -Bueno, qué más da... Soy CUL o también conocida como Carol Under Light. Un gusto en conocerte.- Sonrió y se volteó para mirar a los demás. -¿Por qué no se presentan? No es un chico malo, además, se ve que es lindo y algo tímido.- Dijo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase un poco y desviase su mirada.

-¡A-ah sí! Pues yo soy Yuzuki Yukari, un gusto en conocerte. ¿Y tú eres?- Dijo una chica de cabellos azules que sonreía y llevaba un chaleco con orejas de conejo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Bueno, no importaba mucho.

-Yo soy Touma... Y pues, vengo de la cuarta generación...- Dijo el chico mirando aún mirando a Yukari.

-E-esto...- Dijo el pequeño, jugando con sus dedos, mirando avergonzado a Touma. Miró hacia el frente y se fijó en sus ojos rojos. Dijo con una temblorosa voz. -Ho-hola, soy O-oliver y pues... Vengo de la te-tercera generación...-

-Yo soy IA, o también conocida como Aria on the Planets... Puedes decirme como quieras, un placer en conocerte.- Dijo una chica de cabellos crema, que se notaba algo callada. No indiferente, pero a esto y más la actitud del menor que temblaba de nerviosismo, sonrió un poco, sintiendose aliviado.

-¿Faltan personas por presentarse?- Dijo Kaito, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscase a alguien.

-¡Claramente faltamos nosotros!- Se escuchó una voz resonando del pasillo, mientras salían unas cuantas personas más...

**Continuará...**


	4. Más presentaciones, ¿qué querrá decir?

Estaba bastante contento por las presentaciones de los dem s, me hicieron sonre r tontamente unos cuantos segundos hasta que llegaron las otras chicas y el menor.  
Como esperaba y quer a, me sacaron otra tonta sonrisa aunque esta se borr segundos despu s al escuchar de los pasillos a otro grupo de chicos que saldr a de repente.  
Al parecer, eran m s personas que quer an conocerme. Unos cuantos ten an cara de hacer amigos y uno que otro ten a cara de ser algo ''desagradable''. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que todo el mundo fuese as s lo porque soy nuevo. De todas formas, suspir al ver a m s personas resonando en mi cabeza el: '' A n quedan m s?''

El azabache segu a mirando a ese nuevo grupo de personas que se ve a m s ''arrogante'', pero le dio esa impresi n la chica que iba en frente; de cabellos rubios. Eran largos y le recordaban a la pelirrosa; la diferencia era que la chica sonre a m s y ten a peor f sico.- Eh? Con que t eres el Vocaloid nuevo? Haha~ esperaba algo mejor, no? Si supuestamente deber a ser una revoluci n. -Dijo riendo burlonamente, con la palma estirada frente a su labio, a lo que el nuevo buf suavemente, sin intenci n de responderle.-

La chica de cabellos aguamarina golpe la mesa con las manos levant ndose de golpe, algo molesta y mirando a la rubia.- Lily! Por favor ten m s respeto con l. De seguro es mejor que t en todos los aspectos y no lo quieres aceptar! -Dijo, mientras el peliazul intentaba calmarla. El azabache se sonroj levemente al ver como la chica le defend a.-

l? Ser mejor que yo? Por favor no me hagas re r! De seguro es tan mal cantante como cualquiera de ustedes! -Sigui riendo mientras el pelimorado se levantaba y le tapaba la boca.- Ya, calla. No har s m s que molestar a los dem s. -A lo que la rubia le mir incr dula, dijo despu s de haberse callado.- G-gakupo-nii no te metas!

Gakupo suspir pesadamente y mir al chico.- Perdona que sea as ... En el fondo es una buena persona pero... No s qu hace que sea as ... -Touma s lo neg con la cabeza,  
rest ndole importancia al tema.- No te preocupes, tampoco es que me haya molestado o algo por el estilo...

Detr s de la chica rubia hab an unos cuantos m s. Se adelant una chica de cabellos rubios, pero... s lo la mitad; la otra era caf y ten a el flequillo como un arcoiris.  
Tom la completa atenci n del chico por su peculiar peinado y la corona en su cabeza. La chica al notar esto, sonri altanera y se cruz de brazos inflando su pecho levemente.- Hah! Como debes ver, notas que soy fabulosa, no? Bien! Mi nombre es Galaco y pues vengo de la tercera generaci n.

La chica sigui parloteando, pero hab a perdido la atenci n del chico al ver lo altanera que pod a sonar. Sali detr s de ella, una chica de cabellos oscuros; llevaba un kimono y consigo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza. Se notaba alguien serena y amigable. Le sonri al chico e hizo una reverencia. Ten a una voz dulce y melodiosa.- Un gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es VY1, pero puede decirme Mizki. -El chico sonri levemente, enternecido por la dulce actitud de la chica. A un lado de ella iba un chico con brazos cruzados. Ten a el cabello rosado y llevaba aud fonos debajo de un gorro negro. Ten a los ojos amarillos y una campera blanca. Mir al chico de reojo y cruzaron miradas; los ambos se dieron cuenta que ser an rivales.- Mi nombre es VY2, pero me dicen Yuuma. Un gusto. -El chico tras presentarse desvi su mirada, y ndose del lugar con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.-

-Sali algo apresurada una chica de cabellos verdes y unas gafas sobre stos. Se notaba algo hiperactiva y risue a. Infantil en pocas palabras. Sonre a ampliamente y alzando la mano empez a saludar a todos.- Hola a todo-!...sss... -Mir al chico nuevo y se sorprendi de sobremanera, sonroj ndose completamente de verg enza.- E-eh!  
Lo siento! Olvid presentarme, lo lamento mucho. -Dijo riendo nerviosa mientras su sonrojo desaparec a poco a poco.- Me llamo Gumi! Mucho gusto! -Dijo alzando un tanto la voz, pero sin faltar el respeto. Sac una sonrisa al chico, pero segu a siendo muy leve y casi no se notaba.-

-Sonri un chico que sali detr s de la chica de cabellos verdes; ste ten a el pelo blanco y una cola... Una cola! M s que una cola, era un cable, ten a un enchufe al final; muy peculiar.- Soy Piko Utatane... Mucho gusto y bienvenido a la familia... -Sonri ladeando su cabeza, mientras que el azabache respond a con un gracias casi murmurado.-

Sensei apresurese! -Dijo riendo una voz muy tierna. Sali una ni a que vest a un atuendo rojo y una mochila del mismo color. Se notaba de primaria.- Hai hai! Soy Yuki!  
T eres? -Dijo sonriendo muy emocionada la chica, que casi llegaba a saltar.- E-eh, soy Touma, mucho gusto... -Dijo en voz baja la menor, mientras que detr s de ella sal a un adulto; ten a cabello marr n y vest a de terno; parec a el padre de la chica. Pero, record como la menor le nombr as que seguramente ser a su profesor.- M-mucho gusto, s-soy Kiyoteru, Hiyama Kiyoteru... -Dijo el mayor con la respiraci n agitada.- Perd n que le hable as , pero Yuki-chan me ha tra do corriendo hasta aqu . -Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes, riendo suavemente.- Y Miki-chan? D nde est ?

Aqu estoy, sensei. -Sali una chica, que como era de suponerse, era la ya nombrada Miki, pero iba otra chica a su lado, que era algo m s t mida. Resaltaba entre los dem s por su atuendo; parec a un gato, pero m s cibern tico.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es SF-A2 Miki, pero puedes decirme s lo Miki si lo deseas. Ella es Iroha Nekomura, es algo,  
t mida, perd nala por eso. -Ri dulcemente, a la vez que la otra chica desviaba su mirada algo avergonzada. Se acerc un poco y agach su dorso, diciendo suavemente.- U-un gusto...

-Los chicos que ya se hab an presentado se repartieron por el comedor, mientras todos los que estaban sentados iban a dejar su plato, excepto el azabache que a n no probaba siquiera su comida. Mir al pasillo por mera coincidencia y not que a n ven an unas cuantas personas. M s personas a n?-


End file.
